


The One with the Boy Scouts

by canarian



Series: Just Friends [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarian/pseuds/canarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine go for round two. Reaction to 4x14 "I Do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Boy Scouts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jimmy and Mimsy for nit-picking this and making it better, and to Mav for cheerleading, as always.

"I can't believe you gave the extra condoms to Finn and Artie." As Blaine talks, his hands work frantically to remove Kurt's shirt for the third time that day while he kisses him hungrily.

"I thought we were done after that first round," Kurt says, shrugging out of his jacket for a second time and trying to keep his lips on Blaine's. "It was just a small package I bought at the gas station on the way here."

Blaine's grin forces their kiss a little off center, and Kurt playfully nips at his bottom lip. "Kurt Hummel, did you plan this?"

"Well, after that makeout in your car — which, I might add, was rapidly approaching pornographic levels — I figured better safe than sorry," Kurt muses.

"Such a boy scout," Blaine says.

"Nah, they don't allow guys like me," he teases.

"Or me."

"Guess we'll have to find something else to occupy our time then."

"I can think of a few things," Blaine whispers into the skin next to Kurt's ear.

"Oh yeah," Kurt says, a moan escaping his lips when Blaine bites down on his earlobe. "Like what?"

"Like this," he says, trailing a hand down Kurt's body and into his unzipped pants. He presses the heel of his hand into Kurt's cock, earning another throaty moan for his efforts.

"I think I approve of your extracurricular activities," Kurt breathes.

"We should get rid of these," Blaine says, tugging at Kurt's shirt with his free hand. "So we don't have to do a full-on walk of shame."

"Thinking ahead, I see. Now who's the boy scout?"

"Just shut up and get undressed."

"Yes, sir," Kurt says, mocking a salute as he rises up on his knees to remove his shirt and pants, chucking them unceremoniously on the floor at the foot of the bed

Blaine rushes to do the same and tosses his clothes on a chair near the bed, not even noticing when they slide off the slick fabric of the chaise and onto the floor.

Kurt climbs back on top of Blaine — both of them still in their underwear, kissing whatever bare skin they can reach — and grinds his hips down to create friction between them. Blaine's breath catches at the contact and he nearly growls as his mouth finds Kurt's. "Do that again," he says, and Kurt thrusts down, a perfect push and pull of cotton-covered bliss. Blaine throws his head back onto the pillows and groans. He can't believe after one of the best orgasms of his life, he's back here again pressed into the mattress beneath Kurt's perfect body, halfway to another mind-blowing climax.

Blaine knows what Kurt's doing; he's taking control and proving he knows Blaine's body better than he knows it himself. But two can play that game. He reaches back and grabs Kurt's hair at the nape of his neck. It's shorter than the last time they did this, but it's still enough to get a handful. Blaine sits up and presses a kiss to the hollow of Kurt's neck as he tugs, leaving Kurt's long, perfect neck exposed and bare. Blaine takes his time licking a long stripe all the way to Kurt's ear, nipping and sucking as he goes.

Kurt sighs and moans almost simultaneously, knowing Blaine is teasing, tantalizing and loving every minute of it. It's their dance and it fits like a glove even after all this time.

"You taste so good, Kurt," Blaine says, the sound muffled by Kurt's skin. "I really just can't get enough." He hums the song into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt giggles, unabashed, lighthearted. Blaine's penchant for cheesy romance has always made his heart soar. It's reassuring to know some things never change. That they can alternate between sexy and silly and back again without missing a beat.

"Do you want me to blow you?" Kurt asks, voice breathy and low like it always gets when he's turned on. His hips not missing a beat as he kisses down Blaine's neck and chest, biting little marks along his muscles that he soothes with his tongue. For a second he remembers Tina's words, but there's nothing "tiny" about Blaine's muscles, not to Kurt. He's perfect. This is perfect.

"Yes," Blaine says, panting, "but really I don't think I'll make it. This feels too good. And I want you to come… with me."

At that Kurt moans, thrusting down harder than before and digging his hips in before dragging back up. The head of his cock makes direct contact with Blaine's and there's a brief catch and a harsh tug of fabric, but the discomfort is negated by the overwhelming pleasure of it. He understands Blaine's need because he wants to see Blaine's face too. The way he closes his eyes and his mouth drops open as everything tenses and he calls out Kurt's name.

Blaine can feel his orgasm building rapidly so he grips Kurt tighter, capturing his mouth between his own lips and seeking out Kurt's tongue to taste it again.

"God, the way you kiss me," Kurt gasps. "I think I could get off on just that."

"Me too," Blaine says, grabbing Kurt by the back of the neck and holding him in place so they can kiss and kiss and kiss until they're breathing each other's air.

"See? We didn't even need the condoms," Kurt says between kisses.

Blaine huffs out a breathy laugh. "No, but you're about to wish you'd brought a change of underwear."

"Just shut up and kiss me," Kurt says, leaning in and doing it for him.

His hips are rolling in a steady rhythm now and Kurt can tell from the way Blaine's breath is coming out shorter and more rapid that he's getting close. They both are. He wants to drag it out; who knows when he'll have sex again, let alone with Blaine, but it's too much. The perfect friction and the little grunts and moans Blaine is making with each thrust. Kurt can't stop or slow down now. It's too much.

He reaches down to tweak one of Blaine's nipples in a way that he knows drives him crazy, and Blaine arches up off the bed to meet Kurt on his next thrust and Kurt feels like he might black out from the pure ecstasy rushing through his body. He can feel the familiar tug of orgasm building as his balls draw up tight.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna– Blaine!"

Kurt's back arches as he throws his head back, gasping out Blaine's name like a mantra. He continues to drive Blaine into the mattress as he rides out his orgasm, looking down at Blaine in pure adoration as his ex boyfriend chases his own climax.

"You're so fucking gorgeous when you come, Kurt." Blaine arches up and then drops his head to the pillow as Kurt lowers himself to kiss at Blaine's neck and chest.

"I need you to come for me, baby. I want to see you," Kurt says, the vibrations tickling Blaine's chest as he shifts to move his thigh between Blaine's legs so there's less friction on his now-oversensitive cock.

"I'm so close," he says. "Just don't stop. Please don't stop."

He gasps and thrusts up into Kurt's thigh.

"I'm not," he says. "I want you to come. I need to see it. Come for me, Blaine."

At his words, Blaine tenses, the tendons in his neck straining as he comes, shivering through it. Kurt looks down to see the wet spot now visible on Blaine's gray briefs. It's one of the hottest things he's ever seen.

"I think you just earned a merit badge for that one," Blaine says when he finally relaxes. He's still panting and hasn't opened his eyes; he looks spent.

"I don't think they give out merit badges for sex, Blaine." Kurt presses a chaste kiss to his collar bone.

"But if they did…"

"I think we'd both be shoe-ins, yes."

Kurt laughs and rolls off of him, reaching for the tissues on the night stand. Kurt finishes wiping away what come hasn't soaked into his briefs and reaches for another tissue. Just as Kurt's handing it to Blaine, he hears him start humming. At first Kurt can't make it out, it's nondescript and happy, but when Kurt realizes what it is, he sits up and starts putting his clothes back on, dropping the tissue on the bed.

"What?"

"That song," Kurt replies. "Low blow."

"What song?" Blaine asks, looking at Kurt in confusion. Suddenly his mouth drops open. "Oh."

Kurt doesn't wait for an explanation, he grabs his balled up pants and shirt from the floor and hurries to put them back on.

"Kurt, I didn't mean anything by it. It just slipped out."

His movements still and he looks down at Blaine on the bed, the sheet twisted a little around his legs as he leans on his left elbow and stares up at Kurt, eyes regretful and sad.

Kurt wants to kiss that look off his face, and it's that thought, more than anything, that keeps him rooted to the spot. He won't kiss him, but he can't just leave. He puts his hands on his hips, mostly to hold up his still unfastened pants. Blaine's eyes flicker down to his waist and back up, meeting Kurt's eyes with a lustful and slightly hopeful gaze.

"It's just that whenever I hear that song I think of you, and how much I love being with you. It's our song," Blaine says.

"Not anymore."

Blaine falls back onto the bed. "I know. I just–"

Kurt sighs and sits down on the bed, his hand reaching for Blaine's automatically.

"It's fine. I just don't particularly have fond memories of it anymore."

"I know."

Kurt releases Blaine's hand and reaches up to cup his cheek as he leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm gonna go, okay?" he says.

Blaine nods slowly but doesn't open his eyes.

"Stay as long as you want. The room's paid for. I'm heading back to my dad's and I'll see you tomorrow?"

Blaine opens his eyes, looking up hopefully at Kurt.

"Coffee?"

"Anything you want," he says, stroking Blaine's cheek. "I'll call you."

Kurt stands to finish buttoning his shirt and turns back to Blaine as he shrugs on his jacket, checking to make sure his bowtie is in his pocket.

"You're still my best friend," he says, smiling wistfully at Blaine. And then he's gone.

"And your soul mate," Blaine says as the door closes behind him.


End file.
